Teen Titans Go!
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: A short boring drabble about how the Teen Titans were formed. Oneshot. Note that this is in the anime and not in the comics. Reviews aren't needed, but are appreciated.


**(A/N) **

**I've got my first Teen Titans oneshot, woot! This story is about how the Teen Titans were formed. Please R&R! Do note that this is in the anime, not in the comics. **

A huge UFO landed, and many robotic aliens stomped out of the UFO. They rose their fists. "This is a good invasion." said one of the aliens. "Yes. We can finally take control of our first planet, Earth!" another alien growled. "Let's get to work."

A chip flung itself at the aliens and it exploded, making a few aliens rip into pieces. "No one stops the Godarians! Kill that Earthling now!" an alien shouted, catching sight of a raven-haired teen, with a smart mask. He wore an armour with the letter 'R' on it, and a black cape. He took out a mere stick, and the stick lengthen itself.

"Who are you, dirty Earthling?" one of the Godarians cried. "Remember this name, Robin." Robin's eyes narrowed at one of the aliens, and threw razor blades at the Godarians. Once the razor blades stabbed into their bodies, the Godarians went down.

A girl with fiery red hair burst out of the UFO. "Woah, that girl can fly?" Robin stared, as the red-haired teen flew down to the Godarians and began to thrash them with green bolts which appeared out of her hands. "I am Starfire." the girl smiled, and flew down to shake hands with Robin. "Uh… Robin here." Robin said awkwardly.

More aliens moved in, and Starfire fired more green bolts. "They're called starbolts." Starfire explained, smiling, as she fired more starbolts. Robin ran at a Godarian and stuck a razor blade into its body, and then shoving it onto the ground.

"There're too many…" Robin said, as he killed Godarians three by three. "By the time we kill all of them, it'll already be next month."

Starfire giggled as she fired starbolts. "Tee hee hee, joke very funny…" she giggled, and Robin arched an eyebrow. _Joke very funny? What kinda' English is that? _

Starfire saw Robin thinking about her English, and she explained, "Me not from Earth. Me from Tamaran, friend." she explained, and Robin could hardly get what she was saying. Someone from another planet? But that explained how she had these 'starbolts', alright.

After a few minutes, Robin couldn't take it anymore. He threw a hook and the hook clung on to the roof of a building, and Robin swung into it. Starfire flew along, and landed beside Robin, smiling. The Godarians retreated back into their spaceship. Starfire flew into the air, and attacked the spaceship with continuous green beams identical to starbolts.

The spaceship exploded, along with the Godarians. Robin just stared and clapped softly.

Robin offered Starfire lodging at his house, and she agreed enthusiastically. It was still about 10pm, and Robin didn't want to sleep. He was still questioning Starfire about Tamaran and how she came to Earth.

"Me kidnapped by Godarians. Me escaped then help you. Remember?" Starfire spoke, and Robin nodded. Suddenly, the red alert rang, and Robin's brows furrowed. "There's trouble!"

Robin ran out of the house, with Starfire flying behind. Apparently, a blue-hooded teen was attacking a building. Robin was about to run over, when the teen stopped him. "No! Don't come over or you'll get attacked!" she shouted.

"Someone who doesn't know how to control her powers?" Robin questioned, as he stared at the girl. "I am Raven," she muttered, and she tried to force back her powers, but it didn't work, and a dark hawk flew out of her body and smashed the ground.

"I've brought my Power Sucker!" Robin switched the machine on, and the dark powers were sucked into the weird machine. Raven fell onto the ground, and breathed a sigh of relief.

A boy with weird green skin ran over. "Raven! Raven! Are you OK?" the boy yelled with worry in his voice. "You suddenly had dark aura all around you and all that…"

"I'm fine, Beast Boy." Raven insisted, and the person named Beast Boy didn't say any more. "Hi, I am Beast Boy." Beast Boy extended his hand to Robin to shake. "I can transform into any animal." he added proudly.

"I'm Robin. This is Starfire." Robin grinned, shaking Beast Boy's hand. Starfire did a small wave.

_**A month later **_

The Titans Tower was finally built. The four formed their own team, the Teen Titans. It wasn't long before a monster made of concrete made trouble. The Titans arrived, and found a half man half robot guy trying to stop the concrete monster, but was always shoved away hard.

"Sonic Cannon! Boom!" the robot man yelled, and his fist turned into a cannon, and a blue beam was fired out of it. The blast hit the monster, and he fell slam onto the ground. "Heh! Take that from Cyborg!" the robot man yelled.

However, the concrete monster got up, and tried to crush Cyborg, but to no avail as Cyborg dodged. "Titans! Go!" Robin shouted, and the Titans charged, one attacking with a long metal stick, one attacking with starbolts, one attacking with telepathic powers and another attacking in an animal form. The monster gasped, before all the attacks knocked him out. He screamed, and smashed his way out.

…

"I think that sounds boring," Speedy said, almost falling asleep. "I agree," Bumblebee laughed. "But still, it's kinda' interesting."

"Oh, come on guys." Aqualad turned to Cyborg. "That wasn't interesting, but it wasn't bad, I think." he laughed. Mas y' Menos nodded.

The Titans were telling their story to the Titans East. And it seemed they won't be any interested anytime soon.

**(A/N) I agreed it was shitting boring. Actually I don't really need reviews. **


End file.
